This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. A. Specific Aims The Specific Aims have not changed. The Nanotechnology Core is aimed at incorporating all the advances in synthesis and characterization of nanostructured materials to the advance of biological and health sciences. In particular we would like to develop new methods of synthesis of nanoparticles in which non-toxic reducing agents are used and that can be applied to many areas. Our group has developed star shaped nanoparticle which can be used as contrast agents in cells using photo acoustic effects or plasmon resonances. (Fig. 1) Every peak acts as an antennae that enhances the electromagetic field around the particle. We are currently synthesizing particles using microwave radiation which avoids reducing salt and makes those particles bio compatible. One of the aims of the core is to optimize the fabrication of nanoparticles for use of UTSA researchers. The next objective of the Core is to make available all the new techniques of electron microscopy to biological and medical researchers. Our core has one of the top microscopes in the world and the objective is to apply techniques well establised in materials science to biology.